Dragons
While the Airth was a swirling mix of chaos and order; Thaurus God of magick and chaos, saw what other gods were doing in making children and decided to do the same. He had clashed and created with the other Gods. In the creation of his first children he found his first love; the first dragons. Called by cryptozoologists the Great Dracolords, beasts of great glory, power, creativity and selfishness; born of magic and chaos and given form. They were just like their creator - powerful and destructive, he made them and loved them, and wanted them to grow. He saw for the first time who he was capable of being and saw his own flaws. He had grown immense patience for them and a desire to see them be benign for their own good, but saw them struggle with it. Even as they grew ancient and made creatures of their own, they struggled with their own tempers. Unfortunately the six legged winged creatures did not learn their father’s patience for their creations. Each of the Dracolords had two children, who grew to either fear or resent their parent. All ten of the second generation of dragons plotted to destroy their elders, and each had their own reasons. Some were enamored of the humanoids who were the frequent prey of the beasts, some feared being eaten, which had happened to a few misbegotten siblings, and others suspected if they were to replace their parents, then Thaurus would shine more glory on them. The Lord of Magma, Imix Utu -Father to Red (Telorazix) and Gold (Bahamaxaron) dragons The Great Water Wyrm Olhydra Abu- Black (Ambraxxis) and Copper (Haldernozthalack ) dragons Mistress of the Cold - Cyronax Skadi- Silver (Ixatiuzzon) and white (Zolderoxalon) dragons The Conquoror Wyrm, Ogremoch EnKi- Blue (Earderaxxis) and Iron (Thedolon) dragons Emperor of the Sky, Yanceebin Enil- green (Kilarazzmadon) and Lead (Wredoloffithain) dragon While arrogant and destructive by humanoid standards, the dragons where much more grounded and capable of rational planning that their parents. They spread rumors to get them to fight each other, something the Dracolords were ready to engage in, and as they isolated their siblings from each other the dragons killed them. Occasionally one would be wounded, but eventually all the Dracolords were killed. Thaurus was physically felt it when his first child died. He was shocked when his second died. By the time the last died his mind was broken. The now mad god of magick buried his beloved creations in the elemental realms, but where their bodies fell the weaker and stupid linnorms emerged. He turned his back on the dragons, unable to listen to the reasons they gave; he was unwilling to kill his own grandchildren but would always oppose them. As a result the dragons would see themselves beyond worshipping gods, seeing themselves rightly to some degree as demigods. The metallic dragons were those dragons that sought to protect other beings from the danger of the dracolords or at least to prevent their own destruction, while the chromatic dragons sought there own power or glory. And every dragon paints the tale of how their other brothers and sisters were mistaken. Dragons are not 10 species but 5 based on their elemental parent: fire, cold, earth, air and water. Each dragon emerges as a weak and dull brown, and as they age and develop their character, their brown scales are molted and they gain their coloration, based on their alignment. This essentially means that while most of the children of a silver dragon will be silver, its possible that through free will, trauma, magick or influence for a silver dragon to have a few white dragons as their offspring. As self styled gods many of them made their own creations, through a mix of blood-magick, interbreeding and alchemy. They began by trying to make weaker dragons, capable of waging war against lesser races. Thus were born the drakes, the wyverns and all manner of lesser dragon. But soon they displeased their creators as they were rebellious and arrogant and refused to follow orders of their clear betters. Then the dragons began to experiment with humanoids, capable of being easily crushed, eaten and subjugated by their masters. And they also learned the lesson of their parents; breeding and creating them with a inbuilt reverence for dragonkind. But The first weak and cowardly and those that survived, hid, scurried and survived, becoming predecessors of the Kobold race. Despite their initial disgust with this early failure, even the most arrogant of dragons except that they serve a vital purpose. They act as scavengers, scouts, and early warning systems for their hordes. The Dragonbourne /Lizardmen were the next experiment, and they turned out much better for their creators, despite lots of variation based on breeding, magical experimentation and progenitors traits. These were stronger, less concerned with their own safety, and capable with similar cleverness as most humanoids, and were utterly devoted to their creators. They serve the dragons whole heartedly, acting as armies, guards, diplomats, kidnappers, and on occasion food. The lizardmen, or as they prefer Dragonbourne worship the dragons as Gods and Goddesses, accepting their judgments and wisdom and their commands as moral imperatives. ☀As dragons grow dormant, Dragonborne civilizations continue and seek the agenda that they best believed would serve their master, even if they have been abandoned. This has created fortified city states in isolated areas, or treasure hunting groups that would seek out gold and humanoid sacrifices back to the site of their former master’s horde. Some hide the secret eggs of their gods and do their best to bring about a hatching, something that rarely happens without intervention. Kobolds spread like vermin and survive wherever they are able, eking out a living wherever larger creatures ignore them. They are on every continent, except where goblins are, as they compete for a similar wrung in the food chain. Like their massive masters, Lizardmen and kobolds can also go into a hibernative state which can prolong their life. Heat usually wakes them up, as does the presence of a dragon. This usally happens only when there is a lack of food, or if there are other more dangerous predators that the kobolds/dragonborne are incapable of defeating. For the dragonborne, it takes a few days of sleep to enter into this state, but kobolds can do it almost immediatly. This has meant that on more than one occasion, a vermin killer has left a kobold with a minor fleshwound, presumed it was dead, only to be attacked later by that kobold in the heroes sleep. Black Dragons - Lords of Swamps and wetlands, their lizardmen have solid black scales, with occasional diamond patterns. Black Dragons are savage Blue Dragons - Often found in oasis kingdoms which they control, they see themselves as noble and rightful kings. Their lizardmen retain blue and green mottled scales. These are the lizardmen most likely to seem civilized. Green Dragons - The lords of ancient forests, they are easiest to bribe and negotiate with. Their dragonborne are bright green in their scale tints. Red Dragons - The self proclaimed King of Dragonkind, they allow nothing to remain in their kingdoms that doesn’t resemble themselves. The spawn of such dragons take a similar supremacist stance and have scales of red and black. White Dragons - The lords of ice and snow, white dragons live in cold places: tundra and mountains. Their spawn are similarly coloured ad use the snow to ambush enemies. ' ' Lead Dragons - These dragons live in deserts just like the blue siblings but prefer to interact with humanoids rather than rule over them. They never work with kobolds and rarely with dragonborn, finding sycophants quite boring. Iron Dragons - sometimes called cliff dragons, these dragons live where the sky, sea and earth meet, and especially love storms and winds from afar. AS they get old they turn from shiny and black to reddish, as their scales and horns oxidize Copper Dragons - Probably the most selfish of of the metalic dragons, they enjoy tricking others, and are most likely to keep kobolds and dragonborn around. Silver Dragons - live exclusively on colder mountains, and see dragonborn and kobolds squires, and noble servants. Golden Dragons - Seek the open sky above plains and mountains, the golden dragons on occasion have dragonborn act as their agents and keepers, but act ethically and benevolently toward them as they would children.